Bamboo Pandamonium
How Bamboo Pandamonium joined the Tourney Bamboo Pandamonium, known as Bamboo Pandemonium (バンブー・パンデモニウム Banbū Pandemoniumu?, a one letter difference) in Japan, is a calm New Generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a giant panda. Pandamonium was in charge of the rocket center in Booster Forest, a space research facility in China used before the Jakob Orbital Elevator was built. After it was abandoned, Pandamonium stayed at the facility. When he became a Maverick, he collected data on the rockets in the facility for Sigma. He believes the world wants to be destroyed, as its history has been spent making destructive things like missiles and Reploids, and likes Sigma's plan to create a new world. Having been restored, Bamboo Pandamonium prepares to launch missiles at Moscow, hoping Russia will blame the United Kingdom and the United States, and ignite a nuclear to devastate humanity, paving the way for Sigma's world order. However, a girl from the Ottoman Empire, Angelica wants to find her sister and stop Bamboo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left hand out. After the announcer calls his name Shoots Green Spinner missiles as the camera zooms then says "What wishes for destruction... is this world. We're just helping it along and giving it what it wants..." Special Moves Green Spinner (Neutral) Bamboo Pandamonium sends out a greenish bamboo-rocket which goes through enemies, breaking their defense, and explode with large damage when it contacts with terrain. The rocket grows bigger as it travels over a few seconds. The blast radius gets bigger depending on how much the rocket travelled. Charged up, it sends one rocket upward that then sends four missiles downward that explode on the ground. Leaf Severing Thrust (Side) Bamboo Pandamonium charges up and lunges at the opponent thrusting his claw. Grass Killer (Up) Bamboo Pandamonium jumps into the air swinging first his left then right hand. Blast Launcher (Down) Bamboo Pandamonium launch grenades from his back. Nature Bombardment (Hyper Smash) Bamboo Pandamonium fires a rapid barrage of missiles, and some from above. Tree Cannon (Final Smash) Bamboo Pandamonium thrusts his hands five times, then swings his claw and finishes by firing a Blast Launcher grenade and three Green Spinner rockets. Victory Animations #Bamboo Pandamonium swings his claw two times and says "Such petulance. I suppose we have no use for you after all." #Bamboo Pandamonium sprouts bamboo trees and says "It's time for this world to end." #Bamboo Pandamonium shoulder rams then launches missiles out of his back saying "This is how your ends and a new one begins." On-Screen Appearance Bamboo Pandamonium smashes through bamboo trees and says "It's because you are not needed in our new world." Trivia *Bamboo Pandamonium's rival is an Ottoman Empire girl who has a younger sister, and is a mercenary for Golba, Angelica, while his second rival is a pirate who held the Rune of Punishment once, Brandeau. *Bamboo Pandamonium shares his English voice actor with Musha Gundam, Paptimus Scirocco (in all his Mobile Suits) and Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits). *Bamboo Pandamonium shares his French voice actor with Mugly, Shawn and Lucifero. *Bamboo Pandamonium shares his German voice actor with Jarod, Black Turbo and Sin Kiske. *Bamboo Pandamonium shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos Stalblind, Skowl, Klepto, Knight Gundam, Yoshitora Tokugawa, Wolfgang Krauser, Isfan, Amon, Mako, Jamil, Orga Nanagear, Rajendra and Funny Valentine. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters